Child's play
by geospark525
Summary: My first attempt at one shots. They will all be about the children of the Naruto characters. Parings SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen & ShikaTem
1. Change SasuSaku

The first of hopefully many one-shots. Enjoy

* * *

Change

When Haruko came, everything changed.

In Haruko's little eyes there was no pain, only happiness.

In Haruko's baby dreams there was no blood, only happy baby things.

Haruko never heard screams in the middle of the day.

Haruko's hands weren't tinted red.

There was no past to haunt little Haruko.

There was no sadness in her little smile.

That's why, when Haruko came, he knew he could change.

In Sasuke's arms laid his reason for change.

* * *

Short but sweet. More will come as soon as school slows down. Please review! 


	2. Untraditional NejiTen

Number two is here. Enjoy.

* * *

Untraditional

He had been named Taro. It was an old name, barely used anymore. But that fact made it seem all the more fitting. An old tradition to start a new beginning.

His name meant the first-born son. In tradition, it was a name reserved for the heir. For the son who's inheritance was the family itself. This seemed fitting in a way, too. He was the first of a new generation, but the clan was still an unmistakable part of him.

Hyuuga Taro tied his forehead protector around his arm. It would never be tied in its traditional position. It would never cover the unmarked forehead he was so thankful for, because some traditions were meant to be broken.

* * *

Please review. 


	3. Night and Day NaruHina

Her is number three. Also I completely forgot to thank my reviews on the last ch, so thank you very much to everyone who reviewed.

disclaimer: only in my dreams do I own Naruto

* * *

Atama was the moon. He was still and quiet. Not shy as his mother had been, but reserved. He waited, always looking for the best time to shine. Around him, he saw only shadows. He did not understand that it was not his light that was casting them.

Hana was the sun. She was warm and radiant, just as her father had been. But, she lacked the turmoil. She saw everything in bright Technicolor. She did not understand the shadows of the world.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this ch. Please review as always. The next ch is in the works. 


	4. No Shame SasuSaku

Number 4 is here.

* * *

No Shame

She had never told him that he couldn't hide it.

That was how he rationalized it. She had never actually said to him she would be disappointed if he hide it, so why shouldn't he?

Of course he was smarter than that. Anyone who aspired to be a ninja had to have better intuition than that.

But somehow he could still convince himself it was all right. As long as he didn't put it on until after he left and remembered to take it off when he came home.

It was all right, Uchiha Naota reasoned as he tied his forehead protector as he had since the day he had received it at 12; so that the least amount of light pink hair was revealed beneath it.

* * *

don't forget to review. 


	5. Custom SasuSaku

WOW two in one day. I on fire. A little longer this time. Thank you to those who already reviewed the one I put up this morning.

I know I'm writing a lot of SasuSaku one, but it's their children I've fleashed out most in my head. I'll try to write some other after this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto character, but all the children belong to me.

* * *

Custom

The first fan ever given to Haruko was given to her at a festival when she was 3. She had never seen a real one before. It had been read and white and she had liked it so much she had carried it around with her. On the day she had lost it, she showed it to Daddy because she thought he would like it, too. But Daddy looked sad when she showed it to him even though he smiled. She didn't know what it meant.

Naota was never given a real fan, but he liked the bright red and white colors on the tops Mommy always dressed him in. He liked that it was the same as Haruko's and sometimes Daddy wore those colors, too. It made him feel special, but he didn't know what they meant.

When Haruko was 11 and Naota was 8, the youngest Uchihas were born. Suki and Kenta always had the fan near by. There was always a little red and white fan somewhere on their clothes and Mommy and Daddy and Haruko and Naota always had a fan somewhere. There was even one they used to play with that Daddy had given them one day. By the time that they were in school they knew exactly what it meant. It was their symbol; it was their pride; it was their family's custom

* * *

I hope you liked this one. As always please review. I love finding the emails saying "review for story" 


	6. Promises NejiTen, NaruHina

A hopefully less-confusing version on promises.

On a side note sorry it took me so long to post something new. I just graduated from high school, so my time has been all school focused of late. Please review

* * *

Promises 

When they were young, one of them yelled a promise for the world to hear.

_When I become Hokage, I'll change the Hyuga,_ by a loser who became a winner, to a winner who was made to see the light.

And now that they are older, they have both found peace and happiness. They have both made lives worth living.

Now the young Hokage holds his son of nearly five-years-old knowing his son's white eyes marks him as different. Now the Byukugan genius holds his son of nearly four-years-old hoping to save his son from ever being marked.

_It is time you fulfilled your promise, it is time for the Hyuga to change_

* * *

see ya next time. 


	7. Ghosts SasuSaku

Is this number 7? wow. I'm not doing to badly. A little something extra for the flap the first promises was. I hope you like it and I know it's another SasuSaku, but I just get the best ideas for them. There are several others in the making (some of them not even SasuSaku). A couple of them are even turning out to be pretty long.

disclaimer: Kishimoto-sama is the owner of naruto

* * *

Ghosts

There were ghosts in their house.

They walked the house when everyone slept and Haruko was their only witness.

They drifted the dark halls and wandered through the many empty rooms and where they went Haruko followed.

They spoke without uttering words and laughed to things that have long lost their humor and Haruko loved to watch their faces change.

They cried and yelled of pain that lingers even now and Haruko wonders why they are so sad.

They never saw Haruko, until the lady came. Then all their steps stopped and all their eyes turned to her.

Then the lady would come and her face would be real and comforting.

And when the lady took her hand it was a warm hand like mommy's hand.

Then they began to walk and behind them would follow all the others. Together, they would all wander back through the dark halls retracing the path Haruko had toddled that night.

Until all had rallied in front of Haruko's room. But only the lady would usher Haruko in. And only the lady would tuck her into bed. And only the lady would whisper in her ear as she fell asleep, "never forget us, never forget what came before."

* * *

As always please review. It's always nice to know what you guys are thinking. 


End file.
